The Adventures of Fred and George
by OwlSky15678
Summary: A Fremione and Guna story set in Order of the Phoenix. Where Fred, Hermione, George and Luna go through Hogwarts knowing there is something more to their friendship. Relationships are tested and rules are broken, not everyone's life is simple at Hogwarts and that just doesn't go for The Boy Who Lived. THIS STORY IS PAUSED ON UPDATES!
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever FanFiction :) Please review seems I want to know if I'm a good author :) This FanFiction is a mix between Fremione (Fred and Hermione) and Guna (George and Luna) seems I've always wanted to find a FanFiction that did that.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters or places, J.K. Rowling dose :)**

**Enjoy**

**-OwlSky15678**

**The Adventure of Fred and George**

Chapter 1

It was a bitter 1st of September on platform 9 3/4. Fred and George Weasley, identical ginger twins, were getting fussed by their mum Molly Weasley.

"Now boys, it's your last year at Hogwarts so make used of it" she said smiling up at them.

"Arhhh come of it Mum", said George,

"What have we ever-" carried on Fred,

"-Done WRONG?" they both finished together.

Molly chuckled and handed Fred two tuna sandwiches, "Please try and eat them" she said as she passed two to George.

Fred and George clambered on to the Hogwarts Express laughing to themselves. They sat in a compartment that only had one person sitting in, a fourth year Ravenclaw. She looked up from her magazine when they sat down. She stared at them both with her blue-grey eyes and said "Hello", her voice was high pitched and she had long dirty blonde hair.

"Hi. I don't want to be rude but, who are you?" asked Fred.

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood. I believe you are Fred and George Weasley." Explained Luna and then she returned to her magazine.

Fred turned to his brother who was daydreaming. About what he couldn't tell

***George's POV***

I don't understand. No it can't be true. Just met someone for the first ever time and bam love. Why? Its Luna Lovegood. I've heard of her but never took her into any thought. Love at first sight, I think I better start believing that can happen.

***End of POV***

"George?" Fred clicks his fingers in front of his brother's face, "Hello?"

George double blinked at his twin and muttered "Sorry, I was-"

"Daydreaming" said Fred winking at George.

"Yep, that one Freddy"

At that point the compartment door slid open to reveal Fred and Georges only sister, Ginny, flowed by Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Fred's heart went down a bit; last year he had found a little crush on Hermione Granger and it had developed over the summer holidays.

"Hello Luna, I see you have met my brothers" said Ginny sitting next to Luna. Harry and Neville followed Ginny in and sat next to Fred. Harry, Fred, Neville and George started to talk about Quidditch.

About 30 minutes into the journey Ginny left to go and find someone and Neville followed her out, looking lost. Soon after that the compartment door slid open again to show a very tired looking Ron Weasley and a smiling Hermione Granger, holding a book (as usual). Fred smiled to himself, but this behaviour didn't go unnoticed by George. Ron collapsed onto the seat next to Harry and sighed. Hermione sat between George and Luna and said, "Hello boys", then she stared at Ron "Come on Ron, prefect duties aren't that bad."

Ron just grumbled and stared at Luna (who was sitting oppersite him) and turned to George with a puzzled look.

George muttered, "Luna Lovegood".

Two hours later everyone was seated in the Hogwarts Great Hall. Ginny was watching her twin brothers carefully. Fred was slouched against his arm staring in the direction of Hermione. Ginny smiled, everyone knows that Fred fancies Hermione but George caught her attention. George happened to be in mid-thought again, something made him smile though. Ginny found this weird; her brothers would usually be planning a trick by now, but they were both staring in their own world. It was weird but they would come back in sometime (hopefully soon). Ginny pondered this then turned back to Dumbledore, not noticing that George turned to Luna and winked at her.

**There we go my first chapter :) Please REVIEW! The chapters will get longer as the story goes on. Hope you like it!**

**-OwlSky15678**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here :) I've so far written up to Chapter 4 so I will upload them all soon. Hope you like it. This FanFiction was named by my wonderful cousin :)**

**-OwlSky15678**

**The Adventures of Fred and George**

Chapter 2

It was the weekend; they had already been at Hogwarts one week. Fred and George were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room talking about a prank to pull on Professor Umbridge, their evil new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher sent by the Ministry of Magic, sniggering quietly to each other Fred wrote down one of the ideas on a spare bit of parchment. Fred put in his pocket and they both left the common room for lunch. As they left Fred winked at Hermione, Hermione blushed and smiled at him. Then Fred followed his twin out the common room, happier than he had been all school year.

***Fred's POV***

Frist week has been pretty rubbish. Not much happened, although me and George are planning a massive prank on the Umbridge toad woman. Hermione's cute as ever, caught her arguing with Ron the other day. She's even cute when she's arguing. I'm trying to unravel George at the moment; I caught him muttering in his sleep. I'm not really sure what he was saying but it did sound like Luna, Luna Lovegood. So… was his brother in love? Did he finally find someone? And, why her? Hopefully I will find out soon.

***End of POV***

It was after the school day had finished and Luna, Ginny and Hermione were all studing in the library. Luna and Ginny were talking quietly over there Potions homework. Hermione was working, silently, thinking more than working. She wasn't sure why she was thinking about him. The him was Fred Weasley.

***Hermione's POV***

First week has been great! I've found one teacher I don't like, Professor Umbridge, she's evil and twisted and sent Harry into detention just for telling the truth. I don't know, I shouldn't have done this but, I was walking to the library alone and I spotted one of the Weasley Twins. I knew it was Fred because he was wearing a watch, George hasn't been today. I don't know what made me do it but I ran after him.

"FRED!" I shouted.

He turned round with a puzzled look, it was still charming though.

'Hermione NO, Fred is not your type' I thought in my head 'I can't be falling for Fred Weasley'.

He stared at me right into my chocolate brown eyes and asked "Yes, Hermione?"

I didn't know what to say. I looked into his bay blue eyes, they were full of laughter, jokes and a bit of worried trouble.

"Just wanted to ask. Are you ok?"

He smiled then answered, "Yes, just thinking. Why you ask?"

"You look- look troubled" I stammered, I don't usually do that.

"You look troubled, love" he said putting his hands on my shoulders and giving me one of his and Georges famous winks. My stomach did a back flip, he called me love. I smiled at him and said "Just thinking".

"What about?" he asked. Still smiling.

I thought 'Maybe I should just tell him the truth: I was thinking about you, but maybe I shouldn't.'

"I'll tell you what I'm thinking if you tell me what you're thinking of." I answered.

"Wow, 'Mione learning tricks!" He winked at me again. "Okay Hermione. The truth for you. I was thinking about," he flicked me on the nose, "YOU!"

I felt myself blushing. The redness rising in my cheeks. Fred smiled at me and said "Go on, you tell me yours."

"Well. Seems you told me the truth. I will," I breathed in deeply and carried on, "I was thinking about-about you." I finished. My stomach felt like it was in knots. Nerve knots. Even worse, I was going even redder.

He smiled and said "Well 'Mione I would love to stay here and chat all night but George will be wondering where I have gone. Night, love" He said giving me one of his famous winks again.

I muttered "Night Fred".

I watched his retreating back until it disappeared round a corner then I turned and walked to the library smiling and really happy, clutching my favourite book.

***End of POV***

Fred ran really happy. Thinking as he ran: 'Maybe Hermione likes me too! Maybe I should start to book up my ideas and impress her. No, if she already likes me then I don't need to change. I don't want to change. Hermione Granger, The Hermione Granger might be falling in love with me, Fred Weasley! Not sure how I'm going to explain my happy mood to George. He know I fancy Hermione but… I'll think of something. Hermione, even cute when she blushes. My little bookworm' he smiled and went to find George.

**WOOP, there's Chapter 2! I'm promising that Chapters will get longer, just need to think of more things to happen in one place. Chapter 3 will be here very soon :) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-OwlSky15678 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not too good at the layout of Chapters, hoping it will get better as I go through the story. So here's Chapter 3. Will be a gap between Chapter 3 and 4 because I haven't finished righting Chapter 4 yet. I'm on holiday from Muggle School so the updates should be more frequent! Hope you like my story. Thanks guys for the views, it's made me sit here and type up this new chapter sooner! Also I'm behind with my English work because of me writing this story, but I don't mind.**

**-OwlSky15678**

**The Adventures of Fred and George**

Chapter 3

While the castle slept, Fred and George would explore. Standing near the Transfiguration Corridor Fred noticed someone walking towards them. He pointed this person out to George and their faces cracked into identical mischievous grins. George picked a dungbomb out of his pocket winked at Fred then thrown it in the direction of the person. Fred and George hid behind a corner, laughing. They hid until the smell had gone and walked round the corner. They both stopped as someone said "Hello boys." They both swung round and sighed in relief, only Luna Lovegood.

She was wearing her pyjamas which were soft blue colour she said smiling, "Thank you." Fred and George looked at each other startled.

Luna answered, "Oh! Well anyway your dungbomb back there woke me up form sleep walking. I'll be going back now. Bye George, Bye Fredrick." She turned round and walked back towards the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Fred and George stood there frozen until George burst out laughing.

"What?" Fred asked watching his brother.

"She- she called you- you Fredrick." He managed to say between laughs, "I've only ever heard mum call you that."

"Hermione did once," Fred said remembering that time in his sixth year where he and George were making money and Hermione tried to stop them, he smiled to himself.

"Yeah, well that's just Hermione," George said still laughing.

Fred thought 'Just Hermione. She's more than just Hermione.'

When George had restrained himself from laughing, they both walked back to the Common Room and collapsed onto the sofa.

George was the first to speak, "You know that Luna?"

Fred nodded.

George carried on, "She couldn't take any offence even if you tied it to a stick and floated it above her all year."

Fred sniggered and at the one he thought out load, "Perfect person to play pranks on."

"Fred! We can use her!"

"Chill, George, Chill." Fred said taken back by his brother's comment.

George yawned and said "Going bed, coming?"

"In a moment," Fred answered not looking at his brother.

"Okay, see you." George said as he left for their dorm.

***Fred's POV***

After George left I scanned the Common Room and I noticed someone asleep on a desk, scattered with books and parchment. I got up and walked over. I smiled just as I guessed a sleeping Hermione. I sat down in front of her and shock her shoulders. She stirred and muttered, "Who is it?"

"It's me," I answered.

She shoot up, "FRED! Oh my have I been sleeping while working again?"

"Hermione, calm down."

She smiled, "Sorry. Why are you up?"

"Me and George went wondering," I answered. I wasn't going to go into the details.

"As usual then" she added to my comment.

I smiled then nodded. She started to gather up her books and parchment. I watched her until she was done. She stuffed them all into her bag before sitting on the sofa in front of the fire. I diced to go and sit next to her, George won't be worried. I sat down next to her and we didn't speak for about two minutes until Hermione asked, "You know the other night."

I nodded then turned to face her.

"How we spoke," added Hermione.

She sounded nervous so I carried on "Outside the library a couple of nights ago, yeah."

"Yes Fred, that night. Sort of spoke about what we were thinking" She said, something in her voice told me that I should say what happened, so I did, "Yeah, and we were thinking about each other."

Hermione blushed, "But we didn't say why."

Now it was my turn to blush, how do I tell her that I full down fancy her. She was thinking how to punish one of mine and George's pranks no doubt.

"Do you want to go first?" She asked.

I thought 'Let's get this over and done with.'

"Well. I guess you don't know but um last year I sort of started to fancy you and well I really do know. I was walking to think about things, away from George and his many questions. Now you tell me yours." I told her.

Hermione smiled and said, "Same thing, expect George and his many questions." She laughed to herself and then stared at me.

If I had been standing up at that point I would have fallen over with shock.

Hermione seemed to have read my face, "Well that came to a shock to you" She smiled then yawned, "Golly I'm tired."

"Same." I muttered.

Hermione rested her head on the back of the sofa and fell asleep straight away. I whispered, "Wow. She can fall asleep fast."

I wasn't sure what to do with her. But In the end I picked her up and carefully took her to my dorm. I opened the door.

"Phew." I whispered. Everyone was asleep. I put her down on my bed and pulled the covers up. I picked some spare covers and pillow of the spare bed and slept on the floor. I would have slept in the spare bed but I'm not totally sure what in there.

**Woo! Chapter 4 competed. This one is longer and I think Chapter 5 will be longer too :) Hope you like my latest chapter! I've enjoyed writing this one and the next one I will even more enjoy writing. I'm going to say no more because I don't want to relive what I'm doing. Chapter 5 will be mainly Fremione like this one. But Chapter 6 I'm going to get George's POV in again! If you have time please review it will make me update even sooner ;)**

**-OwlSky15678**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wizards, Witches, Goblins, Trolls, Dementors, Hags, Zombies, Time Lords, Vampires, Werewolves, Slayers, Pheasants, House Elves, Basilisks, Unicorns, Knights, Sorceress, Idiots and Muggles, please review! I've had one review so far. So here's Chapter 4. This one was so fun to write. Promising more Guna in the next chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

**-OwlSky15678**

**Ps. Sadly I don't own Harry Potter and the characters. Zac Martins is a random extra Gryffindor (I do own him) also tell me if I didn't cover you in the first bit ;)**

**The Adventures of Fred and George**

Chapter 4

Hermione woke at 7am with a loud yelp which woke up Fred, George, Lee and another, Gryffindor seventh year, boy Zac Martins. Fred darted up and muttered "Shush 'Mione."

"Fredrick Weasley, why am I here?" Hermione demanded.

George smiled remembering the Dungbomb and Luna incident last night.

"Well you feel asleep again in the Common Room. I couldn't just leave you there. I can't go to your dorm because of the dam stairs so I sort of had to bring you here," Fred explained, smiling.

"Fine, but no one's knows about this, okay." She glared around at the four boys and all of them nodded. "I don't want anyone saying I slept with Fred-"

Fred interrupted "WHAT!?"

Hermione laughed, "Your face then Fred. If anyone says anything you will pay" She finished.

"Cheers for the idea Hermione!" grinned George, winking at Lee.

"GEORGE!" Fred shouted throwing a pillow at him.

"Merlin brother, I was joking." George said throwing the pillow back at him. Hermione laughed and threw a pillow at Fred.

"Hey 'Mione! What was that for?" Fred asked running his hand through his hair. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. Fred got up and sat on his bed next to Hermione. Fred hit her on the head with a pillow then secretly kissed her on the cheek. Hermione blushed and pushed Fred off his bed. Lee and Zac decided to go down to breakfast and George said he was going for a shower. George gathered up some clothes together and locked himself in the bathroom. Once Fred heard the shower turn on he jumped back up and Hermione stood up.

Fred thought, 'This is the time' Then he said "Um, 'Mione" and poked her on the shoulder. She nodded and turned to face Fred.

I carried on, "You know how we really like each. I'm wondering."

"Wondering what? You can tell me." She said

"If you would like to be my girlfriend, Hermione?" Fred finished his heart racing waiting for her to answer.

"Yes, Fred! I'd love to be!" She answered. She jumped in the air then hugged Fred. Fred hugged her back and planted a kiss on top of her head. They only pulled apart when the shower turned off and George walked out in just a towel tied round his waist. Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Put some clothes on George."

"Magic word?" he said winking at her.

"Pleeeassseeee," Hermione answered.

"Um, fine then." He diapered back into the bathroom.

Fred pulled off his t-shirt and started looking for his school shirt. Hermione couldn't help staring at his bare chest. Quidditch had done him well, his arms were in good shape and more Quidditch training she could see Fred getting a fairly good six-pack. Fred stood up and smiled at Hermione "Put your eyes back in 'Mione." He said still smiling.

Hermione double blinked and blushed.

"Doesn't matter, love. I'm too sexy for your little eyes," he joked.

"Hey I'm 15, nearly 16!" Hermione said. Fred looked behind her and shouted "AH HA! My top!" He walked round her a picked up his t-shirt "Um mum wouldn't be happy, but she's not here" he said out loud, he shock his school top and pulled it over his head. Hermione turned to him and said, "Yeah, your mum wouldn't be happy."

"Well she's not here!" Fred said throwing a pillow at Hermione.

"FRED!" Hermione screeched, throwing it back at him. Fred caught it and threw it at George as he came through the bathroom door.

"FRED!" George shouted, half-laughing. "Hermione you need to keep your voice down. I can here you in there."

"Sorry." Hermione said sarcastically. She looked at Fred and he shook his head and mouthed "Secret" to her. She smiled and nodded.

"Hermione you better go to the common room, Lavender and others will be wondering where you have been all night." George told her.

"Oh yeah! I didn't think about that one! See you guys later. Thanks Fred for this." She smiled at them both, gave them a wave and then she left for the common room.

"Hermione! There you are!" Lavender screamed.

"Hi Lavender. Where's Patival?" Hermione asked noticing that Lavenders best friend wasn't with her.

"She's not feeling too well. She was up all night feeling sick. I was with her." Lavender explained. "Where were you?"

Hermione's hart sank she can't tell a lie. Harry and Ron saved her by walking over. Lavender squealed and ran.

"Who Harry. Still impressing girls in your 5th year," Ron said smiling.

"I got the impression that she likes you, Ronald," Hermione said, smiling.

"Seriously?" Ron asked looking shocked.

Harry laughed and asked Hermione, "Where were you last night?"

"Somewhere-" started Hermione.

"-That you don't need to know." Finished Fred coming up behind her. Hermione smiled at him and muttered him thanks.

"Hello guys and girl. How are we this morning?" George asked.

Ron and Harry nodded and Hermione said, smiling "Best I felt all year!"

"Whys that?" George asked.

"I don't really know." Hermione said, she knew perfectly well but it was Fred and hers secret.

Ron and Harry left for breakfast, seems Ron wouldn't stop moaning, Hermione followed after giving Fred a quick hug when George wasn't looking. Although she didn't notice that Ginny had been watching them over her copy of The Quibbler. Ginny knew that Fred must have been successful in getting her as his girlfriend, but when? She had heard Hermione hadn't been in her room, but she would have slept with Fred because she was sure they hadn't have been going out then. Ginny would have to find out soon, but it could wait.

**There's Chapter 4! Chapter 5 will have Guna in because I have a wonderful idea for it. That will have to wait until tomorrow guys! Hope you like it a please, please, please review!**

**-OwlSky15678**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5! As I promised this one will be Guna. Whole chapter from George's point of view. Please review! I've had two reviews so far :D**

**-OwlSky15678**

**The Adventures of Fred and George**

Chapter 5

***George's POV***

I think Fred has finally got his girl. Hermione has been hanging out with me and him a lot. I've spoken to Ginny about it and she said she has sore them hug a few times. I don't know why Fred and Hermione are keeping it a secret, epically from George. George had told Fred everything; well I said everything. There is one thing I'm not going to tell him, the Luna Lovegood thing. I have been telling people to stop annoying her and stuff. People are finding it weird but I don't care. People find a different person and tease them about it. Although Luna is a good person, she keeps her head high and doesn't let it bother her. That's what good with her, she's strong in the inside but her outside makes her look week. Wonderful girl she is. Unpopular, strange and friends with Ginny; but none of that counts what is inside counts. A loving heart that needs filling and I believe that I am the person to do that.

I want to make her realise that I'm there, so while Fred has been of snogging Hermione in a broom cupboard, the map never lies, I've been trying to find Luna. She never leaves Ginny's side. Ginny is my sister and at the moment I have been going to her first instead of Fred. Ginny hasn't asked why but I think she will soon. Ginny like to listen to you as Fred will just make jokes about it. He wouldn't listen to how I feel, although Ginny will. But how do I tell her that I fancy one of her friends. Will she understand? How many questions will she ask? I don't know how she will take it but I found that out yesterday.

***George's flashback***

I was in the library on my own, Fred was somewhere with Hermione, and I noticed Ginny studing two tables away. I gathered my stuff up and sat next to her.

"Hey." I said as I sat down.

"Hi. Is Fred with Hermione again?" She asked looking at me.

I nodded, "As usual."

"How long have they been going out?"

"Don't really know. Although he's always coming to bed late." I answered. I thought this would be a great time to tell Ginny about Luna.

"George. Is something bothering you?" Ginny asked.

I nodded. How do I tell her?

"What? Come on George you can tell me. We have shared loads of thing since Fred has- has" Ginny said not knowing what to say Fred had done.

"Left me for someone else, Ginny." I said sighing.

"Yeah he has. I promise you he will come back. He always will he's your brother, Twin brother, like your other half." Ginny said giving me a reassuring smile, "But I get the sense that something else is on your mind." She added.

"Yeah. There is." I said going a bit red.

"What? Tell me." She said laying down her quill and facing me.

So I explained, "You know your friend Luna."

She nodded.

"Well. I guess you know that I have been telling people off for teasing her and things"

Ginny nodded again.

"Ginny. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yes George. I haven't given up on Harry yet. Hermione's idea: let loose around him. You know how I couldn't talk to him. Carry on." She answer, still smiling.

"Well, we sat with Luna in the compartment in the Hogwarts Express and she said hello to us." I said, blushing slightly.

"And?"

"I think it was her eyes Ginny. I don't know what but it just happened." I explained.

"What happened, George?" she asked.

"An empty space, a space that even Fred couldn't fill, suddenly filled up in my heart. I think I well fell in love with her. Every time I see her, that space shines." I explained, trying not to blush.

"George. I think you are in love. Although with a great girl. Luna is wonderful. Crazy with what she says, but that's just here upbringing, but she has that heart that needs filling too." Ginny said, "I can see why you didn't go to Fred about this," she added.

I nodded. "Don't tell her Ginny." I said, I wanted to tell her for myself. One day I will.

"Your secret is safe with me." She said. Ginny picked up her quill and added, "If you need me; I'm always going to be here for you."

"Thanks Ginny." I said smiling. I stood up and said, "See you. I think Fred and Hermione will be back by known."

"Bye." She said waving.

I left the library and walked back to the Common Room. Sure enough Fred and Hermione were back. They were sitting by the fire, Hermione's head resting on Fred's shoulder. Fred didn't notice me come in so I sat with the Lee and Zac. I watched them both play a game of Wizards Chess before saying my good-byes and heading to my dorm. I got into bed a sighed, I was glad I had told someone but part of me still thought it should have been Fred. If Hermione and him want to keep it a secret they better start acting like they are not going out and Hermione back to hanging out with Ron and Harry. Harry and Ron look odd with out there bushy haired friend bossing them around, their like Crabbe and Goyle without Draco Malfoy. I smiled to myself at that thought and got into bed. I fell asleep almost straight away and my dreams came with visions of me and Luna again, they were nice dreams though.

***End of flashback***

I liked how Ginny understood me. If I had told Fred he would have laughed about it then compared Luna to Hermione. Hermione. She was taking my brother away from me. I had to think of something fast before I lose him for good. It's time to plan, but this time on my own. Expect Ginny might want to help and you never know I might be able to get Luna to join in. Luna Lovegood. The most amazing's girl in the whole planet. Time to plan, an evil, cunning plan it shall be. His brother will come back. Exterminate Hermione Granger plan A. Let's get to work. I smiled, this was going to be great.

**What is George planning? Will he get his brother back or will it all fall to pieces and drive Fred even further away from George? You shall have to find out in the next chapter ;) PLEASE REVIEW! There might be a gap because I need to plan what George is going to do. Sorry!**

**-OwlSky15678**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's Chapter 6! Hope you enjoy. Please, please review. They mean a lot to me and make me update sooner! Typed most of this on my phone in bed this morning because I didn't want to get out of bed and get my laptop. I'm out now and ready to go! :)**

**-OwlSky15678**

**The Adventures of Fred and George**

Chapter 6

It was 11:30pm and George Weasley was awake. The covers pulled over his head like a tent; a guide to pranksters was near his pillow. George was planning, planning the way to get his brother back.

***George's POV***

So far I've finalised 'Exterminate Hermione Granger Plan A' but for Plan B I'm going to need some help, big help. Plan A was simple and I bout it will work. It was a small plan: Get Fred to play a prank that Hermione wouldn't approve of. It might work, it might not. Plan B would include some talkative work by Harry and Ron (if they co-operate). I haven't even started on Plan C yet. Plan C will be tricky because Hermione being the brightest witch of her age might have figured out what we're all trying to do. There a good couple Fred and Hermione but I just want my Freddy back.

***End of POV***

It was breakfast and Fred, Hermione, Lee and Zac were all eating breakfast, laughing and joking about Professor Umbridge.

George had his group: Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna. They were all seated in the corner of the Great Hall, so Luna could come on join them. George wasn't sure if Luna wanted this to happen or if she had just followed Ginny over.

George was telling them all about Plan A.

"Plan A is simple Ron," George said, after getting another blank face from him.

"George, how are you going to get Fred to play the prank?" Ginny asked looking at George's notes.

"I haven't thought of that one." George muttered, "Any ideas?"

"Have you already got one planned," came Luna's voice from next to Ginny, it was the first time she had spoken.

"We have one but it's only half completed." George answered, blushing slightly. Ginny noticed this and smiled, hoping Ron and Harry hadn't.

"Maybe you should finish that off first on your own before you ask him to pull a prank off with you." Harry commented.

George nodded. "I better get to work. See you later." He said standing up and putting his note pad in his robe pocket.

"Are you going to the Library?" Ginny asked

George nodded again.

"Me and Luna will come too. I'm sure we can help." Ginny said. Luna looked round at hearing her name being mentioned and stood up with Ginny. As Ginny, Luna and George made their way to the Library, Harry and Ron went to sit with the love birds, Zac and Lee. Harry sat on the other side of Hermione and Ron sat opposite him. They both said hi and got a nod from Lee, Zac and Fred but a comment from Hermione, "Hi Harry, hi Ron. Do you what George is doing?"

Harry said, "Not a clue. He won't tell us." Harry felt bad about lying to his friend, but they had to keep it a secret.

"I'm sure he's planning something." Fred said, "You sure you two don't know anything."

"Positive." Said Ron and Harry, at the same time.

"I'll ask him later." Fred muttered, giving Hermione a wink.

At that point Ron and Harry left to go and find George and tell him what Fred had said.

**Sorry this is a short chapter. I promise the next one will be much longer :) Hope you guys like this chapter! Next Chapter I think will be umm… NOT TELLING YOU ;)**

**-OwlSky15678**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! As I promised this chapter will be longer. This was fun to write, I like doing what I have done in this Chapter, epically with Georges thoughts. I found myself nearly crying when I was writing it, but maybe the music I was listing to didn't help. I shall say no more, ENJOY!**

**-OwlSKy15678**

**The Adventures of Fred and George**

Chapter 7

It was the afternoon after another day of Fred and Hermione being together, all day. George was in a mess; he was missing is brother so much. 'Exterminate Hermione Granger Plan A' would have to come earlier than planned. He didn't want it too come this early because Ron and Harry hadn't collected enough Nifflers for the whole school. George didn't know how they were getting so many. George had 14 already stored under his bed; he was really hoping that they wouldn't escape.

Fred and Hermione were on the sofa in front of the fire again. Hermione was reading another book and Fred was half asleep, his head lying on Hermione's shoulder. Fred was thinking, he was thinking about George.

***Fred's POV***

Me and Hermione are going great! She's slowly moving from the library but she still loves good book. Its George I'm worried about he keeps spending time with Ginny in the library and talking quietly with Harry and Ron. I'm positive there planning something, but no one will tell me or Hermione. Whatever George has planned it better not ruin him and Hermione, were perfect together; but I don't think George thinks the same. Maybe I should spend more time with him, but I love spending time with Hermione. Hermione is wonderful; more than wonderful she is amazingly awesome! George is my twin, I know that and he does come first before 'Mione. But I have the feeling he is ignoring me. He keeps not wanting to spend time with me, ever since I spent the first week of going out with 'Mione without him. Whatever he is planning, it better include him. Me in a good way, like I can get involved in pulling of the prank. We started planning a prank but then it stopped. I want my George back, but I also want to keep Hermione. Which one so I choose: My twin, or the girl I love. I'm losing George as I gain 'Mione. It's going to be a hard to choose but I'm sure I will make the right one in the end.

***End of POV***

George was sitting with his group again. They were in an old classroom looking at a piece if parchment that he had been writing his plans down on ever since he felt Fred and Hermione's relationship has gone too far. They were working on Plan A, so far so good. They just needed some more Nifflers.

"How many Nifflers do we have?" Harry asked.

"Fourteen," George answered, smiling.

"Wow! Are they safe?" Ginny asked, smiling at the thought of her brother's room in pieces.

"Yes." George said.

"Good. Anyway when are we putting this plan into action?" pondered Ginny.

"We're not sure yet. We're thinking later on this week, maybe at the weekend. George needs to persuade Fred to pull the prank first," Ron looked at George then carried on, "Have you done that yet?"

George shook his head. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it. He would always mention Hermione in everything. "Any ideas?" he asked.

"Well Daddy always said that if you want someone back you have to win them back." Luna said, as usual she would now shut up for the rest of the convocation.

"How do I win him back?" George asked her, he felt that Luna was going somewhere.

"Simple. This prank will test this theory. If he wants you back he will come back. You have to wait until that happens, George. It might be hard. But the sound of your Plan B Fred won't like you. If you want him, you shall have to earn him." Luna said, she finished and looked up at the ceiling.

"George. Luna has a point; I mean you could lose Fred even more doing this." Harry said.

"I know Harry, but what other option do I have?" George answered, sighing.

"Talk to him." Ginny suggested.

"Already tried to he just won't listen Gin. I want him back." He blinked then sighed again. They all noticed a tear run down his face. This was the first time they all had seen a Weasley Twin cry. They didn't know what to do, expect Luna. She got up and sat next to George, she put her arm round him and said, "George, I know how you feel. I lost my mum when she was nine. Trust me George everything has a way of coming back to us. He'll come back. Have you showed your emotions to him?"

George shook his head; thoughts were steaming through his head. Bad thoughts. Questions.

***George's thoughts***

Fred, Fred, Fred. I want him back, really bad. Now I'm sitting here crying, please Fred. I need you more than anyone in the world. Not Mum, Dad, Ginny, Ron, Bill, Charlie or even Luna. We need each other, you don't know it yet. You're my other half; if you went I would die. You're my life, Fred; I wish you could see that too. I need you, I do. I so wish you was here. I wish wasn't planning this to happen. You won't listen, I just want you too. Remember that time when you were troubled. You had that feeling in you that something wrong was going to happen. You got nightmares for weeks about it. I was there for you; I stayed up and comforted you. Why won't you do it for me? I feel like I'm losing you; I don't want that to happen. Please Fred come back. I want you too before I have to set of these Nifflers. I need you Fred, we all do. I want to see you smile. Not a smile for Hermione our identical cheeky grins that we pull every time we play a prank. Fred, if I can't get you back. No one can. I don't want it to get to the point where I just never know you anymore. You leave me to grow up with Hermione. Please Fred, please. I'm crying Fred. What happens when one of us cry's? The other one comforts the other. That's not happening. Ginny is more close to me than you are at the moment, I don't want it to stay like that. I want you back Freddy. You. You and no one else. Please Fred. What if we never talk again? What if you die not knowing how I feel? What if Hermione dumps you and you have hurt me so much I can't accept you? What if you leave the country with Hermione? What if everything goes bad? I don't want it to happen but at the moment it is. Slowly, you're leaving me for Granger. Draco Malfoy is better than you are Fred. I wish…

***End of George's thoughts***

"George are you okay?" Luna asked.

Everyone had their eyes on George. He hadn't noticed that he was crying, very hard. He wanted to go and tell Fred everything he had thought.

"George. Come on you want to go for a walk?" Ginny asked.

He nodded. "Plans will be talked about tomorrow over breakfast." George said standing up. He gathered the parchment then walked out with Ginny.

When they arrived at the Black Lake they both stopped. George sat down and put his head in the knees. He started crying again. Ginny sat next to him and put her arm round his shoulders.

"Hey George, What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

He was only able to mutter, "Life"

Ginny stayed with George until he had calm down enough to stand up and trod back to the Common Room. When they got there Ginny gave the Fat Lady the password and they both walked inside.

Fred, who had been looking out the window, turned to his twin. He noticed his eyes were puffy and red. Fred jumped up and hugged his brother. George hugged him back and George both broke down, crying in Fred's shoulder.

Everyone was looking at the twins. They were all thinking the same thing: Wow, a Weasley Twin crying. Ginny looked round the Common Room and shouted, "Get back to what you were doing!"

Fred looked at his brother and said, "You wanna go for a walk and tell me what's wrong?"

George nodded. He wanted to play the prank and he still would but it would be better with Fred at his side.

As they walked George told him everything; how he felt, how he missed him, how he felt Hermione was talking him away from Fred. Fred listened and put his arm round his twin and said, "Gred, I swear down on my life that I shall never leave you again." He smiled and George smiled back. Both their eyes were full of tears. They hugged each other in the corridor and let the tears fall on each other's shoulders.

"I couldn't imagine my life without your Forge." George sobbed to his brother.

"I would never leave you, Gred. Even it was forced by You-Know-Who. I would prefer to snog the giant squid than leave you." Fred chuckled.

George got the image in his head then burst out laughing, Fred did too and they both laughed till they could no more.

George yawned and said, "Come on Forge we need to get back. My sister-in-law will be wondering where you have gone." He winked at Fred.

Fred blushed but smiled, "Come on Gred."

They both walked back to the Common Room with linked arms, talking like nothing had ever happened.

**So there's Chapter 7. Hope you like it. I promised you this on would be long. It's my longest so far! That prank will happen but it shall not be Exterminating Hermione Granger. I had to make Fred and George make up. I don't like the sound of them being apart for much longer. Please REVIEW!**

**-OwlSky15678**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks 'MaimOrSeriouslyInjure' for your review on my last Chapter! Reviews always make me type my chapters early :) Thanks for the views as well! REMEMBER… Reviews make me update faster!**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Harry Potter and nether do you! It all goes down to the wonderful J.K. Rowling! All I own is this story and Zac :)**

**Also I'm going to take this opportunity to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to the main characters in my FanFiction: Fred and George! Happy 35th Birthday to Fred and George Weasley, born on April Fool's Day! :D**

**-OwlSky15678**

**The Adventures of Fred and George**

Chapter 8

It was three days after Fred and George had 'made up' and they were sitting in the Great Hall eating dinner with Lee. Lee was sitting next to George and Fred was opposite George. Lee was happy that George and Fred were talking he didn't have to spend one day with Fred then go and find George the next.

"Hey Guys!" Zac said sliding in next to Lee.

"Hey", Fred and George answered at the same time.

"Hey mate" Lee said, "Warn you don't talk to Fred at the moment." He added.

"Why?" Zac asked.

George rolled his eyes, "He hasn't seen my future sister-in-law all day." He smiled at Fred.

Fred smiled back; he wasn't worried Hermione had been gone before in the Library, but never all day. "She'll turn up." He answered trying to keep everyone happy. At that point Ron and Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat down Harry sat down on the other side of George and Ron sat next to Fred opposite Harry.

"Hi. Have you seen Hermione?" Fred asked them when they sat down.

"Last count she was knitting hats." Harry asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Hats?" asked Fred and George, looking confused.

"House-Elves," Ron muttered, taking food of the table.

"Not S.P.E.W. again. She's always on about that." Lee said rolling his eyes at Zac. Zac chuckled and said to Fred, "Go and find her."

"Where do I look?" Fred asked the whole group.

"Library," Ron and Harry said together and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Zac asked looking puzzled.

"If you want Hermione always check the Library first, then the Common Room, then here, then her dorm." Harry explained still smiling.

"Wow. How do you know this?" Fred asked, still looking confused.

"We've been her friend for nearly five years. You learn." Ron said, putting a potato into his mouth.

"Um okay. Well I'm going to find her. Coming George?" Fred said, standing up.

"Thought you'd never ask!" George said jumping up and walking out the Great Hall with his twin.

"I love it, them being back together." Zac said, staring at the twins backs.

"Same," answered Lee, smiling to himself.

***Fred's POV***

It's great with George back at my side. He still won't tell me what he was planning although I shall get it out of him soon. Hermione's happy that were talking again. She has said sorry to George. Both me and George are still confused why. She can be quite confusing but wonderful at the same time.

As me and George walked to the Library we joked about Professor Umbridge.

"She is a toad for sure," I said, grinning.

"A pink toad" George added.

I started laughing then said, "Mum or dad toad?"

"Umm Dad." George said grinning back at his brother.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Simple. Her mum dress up in pink and he dads a toad. And put them together you get her." George said, shaking his head.

I smiled, "I can see where you're going. I think her mum was a pink Dementor."

George burst out laughing, "A pink Dementor. Good one brother." He pondered then said, "I bet she lives in Azkaban."

I smiled again then nodded, "She's like their boss. I'm sure."

George, who was still laughing, said, "Wonder is she had been kissed?"

"By a Dementor or a toad?" I asked grinning.

"Both," George said, trying to stop laughing.

I pondered that comment then said, "Toad umm… How?"

"Dunno but it would be funny." George said smiling; he was starting to get a stich from laughing.

"Dementor… how?" I asked.

"Bet that Dementor died!" George said, still laughing.

I paused then started laughing myself. "Bet it was her mum."

George was trying his best to stop laughing, but he was unsuccessful.

"So we have a profile for Umbridge." I said

George straightened up and said, "Do we?"

"Yeah. Toad dad, pink Dementor mum. She lives in Azkaban and rules over Dementors. Her mum kissed her and she _died_." I concluded.

"Ha, ha! We do!" George said, "Wonder where those kittens come in?"

"They are in a secret relationship with Mrs Norris." I chuckled.

"How is that possible?" George asked his twin still smiling.

"Pretty simple," he paused then shouted, "AH HA!"

"What?"

"I bet that Filch fancies Umbridge." I said, smiling at my own thought.

George burst out laughing again, "That is good one!" He managed to say between laughs.

"Always thought there was something between those two," I said.

"Between who?" came a voice from behind us, they both turned round to find Hermione smiling at us. I picked her up and spun her round, "I've missed you."

"Missed you too," she said. I put her down and she started at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Between who?" She repeated.

"Fred thought that Filch fancies Umbridge." George said smiling at her.

Hermione smiled and said, "Really?"

I nodded, "You don't need to know the whole story."

"I think I do." She said.

I took her hand and me, Hermione and George walked back to the Great Hall. Me and George told her about all our things we thought about Professor Umbridge. Hermione rolled her eyes when they said pink Dementor, "There not real George."

"I know it was a joke. I've always wondered how Dementors have sex." George said. I burst out laughing and Hermione just stared at us, "They don't"

"What? How do they make baby Dementor like Umbridge then." George said, smiling at Hermione's frustrated face.

I chuckled; this is why I need my twin here. To go sarcastic with 'Mione.

"Ha ha. They develop from fungus in dark, damp places like-"

"UMBRIDGES HOME!" George shouted jumping in the air.

I smiled, my twin is amazing.

"Azkaban if that what you mean." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

We arrived at the Great Hall when George said, "Oh yeah we didn't tell you the best bit"

We sat down; George opposite me and I was sitting next to Hermione. Me and George stared at each other winked then we said, "Once a Dementor kissed her and it _died_."

Hermione burst out laughing, which caught both me and George by surprise. She said, "I love hanging around with you two! Which Dementor died?"

"Her mum."

"The pink one"

"The one who marries a toad."

"And ends up having toad face over there." I finished.

We all turned round to face Umbridge, then without notice we all burst out laughing. We got a few weird looks but we didn't care. We stopped laughing when Ginny came and sat next to George along with Luna.

I watched George when Luna sat down, he smiled at her but that's all.

"Hello. What were you three laughing about?" Ginny asked.

"Umbridge" I answered, smiling.

"How are you two?" George asked.

"Fine. I'm lucky I got to dinner." Ginny answered.

"How come, Ginny?" Hermione said.

"Detention with Professor Snape. I was lucky I bumped into Luna and then he remembered that people do have to eat." Ginny said, drinking some pumpkin juice.

"I was outside. Hagrid isn't back yet or I would have talked to him. I went and said hello to the Thestrals." Luna said, smiling still.

"You can see Thestrals, Luna." Hermione said.

Luna nodded, "My mum died when I was nine."

"Oh I never knew, sorry." Hermione blushed.

"I have got over it now. As daddy always says everything has a way of coming back to you." Luna said dreamily. She fiddled with her necklace and she got a stare from George. She leaned over to him and I heard her whisper to him "Keeps away the Nargles." George smiled and he was thinking the same as me: What an earth is a Nargle. Hermione and me left with George about ten minutes later because Hermione gets very fused about Luna. I haven't asked and I don't plan too. George bid a Good-Bye to Luna and gave her a wink, when he passed her he said, "Try and not sleep walk tonight."

She smiled at him and answered, "I'll try not to George."

Ginny gave him a smile; obviously she knew something I didn't. I made a mental note to ask George later and we made our way back to the Gryffindor Tower.

***End of POV***

**So there's Chapter 8! Hope you like it. I defiantly had fun writing about Umbridge. Some people might notice I made an AVPS comment in it. Well we all know AVPS is awesome and well it fitted the situation. Please review and hope to see you in the next Chapter!**

**-OwlSky15678**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not fully sticking to the story of Order of the Phoenix; I'm going to be making little twists to the story just to make it interesting for you to read. Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Answer to review:**

**Guest- The pranking is a secret and you shall find out when it comes to that Chapter. George and Luna will start dating soon (hopefully) I have a wonderful plan for them but that involves it coming later in the story. Glad you liked it and took the time to review!**

**The Adventures of Fred and George**

Chapter 9

The next morning George woke up first; he looked over to his brother and smiled. He looked so innocent asleep. George grinned and picked up his pillow and threw it at his twin. Fred yelped at shouted, "What was that for?"

George shrugged his shoulders and Fred grinned back at him. Seems to whole of their dorm were awake they got dressed and headed down to breakfast.

"What time is it, Georgie?" Fred asked, yawning.

"7:30 an early morning won't hurt you." George answered winking at him.

"WHAT? 7:30! Even 'Mione won't wake up at that time, even on an exam day!" Fred said groaning.

"Actually, Fred I would be up at six o'clock if I had an exam." Came Hermione's voice from behind them.

"Are you always stalking us? You were behind us yesterday and now today." George said, rolling his eyes.

Hermione glared at him and said, "I don't plan to be George."

Fred chuckled and noticed that Zac and Lee were trying to hid a laugh. They all loved how George was so sarcastic with Hermione, which was one thing they had all missed.

"Are you ignoring me today, Fred?" She said smiling at him.

"No. Why would I do that?" Fred answered, pretending to look offended.

"Morning then." Hermione smiled again, he was quite good at acting.

"Morning, love" He said and took her hand.

They all made their way down to the Great Hall. Just as they were walking in they bumped into a blonde haired girl. George blushed, it was Luna.

"Hello boys and Hermione." Luna said, smiling. She noticed George and added, "Like I promised I didn't sleep walk."

George smiled and said, "That's good."

Luna left and Fred turned to his twin and asked, "What was that about?"

"Oh when we weren't talking I went out for a night stroll and bumped into Luna. And I'm not saying anymore." George said, what happened that night was a complete secret.

"Really? I'm your twin George and I know for a fact that you're ticklish and well I know your spots." Fred winked at him.

George squealed like a girl turning many people heads, "You wouldn't."

"I would." He winked at George again and turned to his toast.

Fred buttered a slice of toast and he looked the other way for the post and when he turned back his toast was gone and Hermione was staring at him, holding a piece of toast, his toast.

"You keep it." He muttered.

"Thanks." Hermione kissed him on the cheek and bit into the slice of toast.

"Guys, that's for the broom cupboards!" George said.

Fred and Hermione gave him a puzzled look.

"The map never lies." George simply said.

"We gave it to Harry." Fred said, still looking puzzled.

"Yeah but he let me look at it because I _was_ going to find you but well what I saw decidedme not to go looking. Although it would have been a laugh!" George said, smiling at his brother.

Fred went red and looked down at his plate. Lee, Zac and George burst out laughing just as Ron and Harry sat down with Seamus and Dean.

"What are we all laughing about?" Ron asked.

"Fred and Hermione!" George said. Fred and Hermione went a deeper red.

Dean and Seamus just looked confused and Ron and Harry exchanged glances.

Fred went back to his toast and Hermione just stared around at the group and didn't say anything. George smiled at them and said, "I love that map!"

"I did." Fred muttered.

Shortly after Fred and Hermione left and George shouted as they left, "OI! Which broom cupboard this time?"

Fred turned round and glared at his brother and followed Hermione out.

"He going to hate you for that, you know." Lee said to George.

"Yeah I know but I couldn't resist." Gorge said a returned to his breakfast.

Lee and Zac left and left George with Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean.

Ron turned to George and muttered, "Are we still doing We-Know-What?"

"Maybe. I haven't decided yet." George answered; he stood up and said, "Going to find Fred, see you."

George left and went to History of Magic. Fred was there in his usual seat. He had his head on his hands and his hair looked ruffled, he was staring at the table and his fingers on his other hand were drumming on the table. George sat down next to him took out his stuff and Fred didn't turn to look at him or make any movement to show he had recognised that George had sat down.

Half way through the class George had had enough of Fred and he forced a conversation out of him.

"Hey mate it was a joke." George said.

"It's not that." Fred muttered and carried on doodling on his parchment.

George looked puzzled and thought, 'What could be wrong then.'

At the end of the lesson George and Fred were walking to Charms and George stood in front of him and said, "What has brought you into this mood?"

"Malfoy." Fred said putting his hands in his pockets.

George looked puzzled, "What has he done?"

"Hermione." Fred looked down at the ground.

"No. They wouldn't go out!" George said, joking.

"Ha Ha. It's nothing like that."

"What then?" George couldn't lay his finger on it.

"He called her a you-know-what. Then said she better watch out Dark Lord will be after you because you're going out with a blood traitor." Fred sighed.

"Evil twisted git." George muttered.

"I know. But George what if I am?" Fred asked a look of worry plastered on his face.

"What if I am, what do you mean?" George looked confused.

"Am I putting her in danger?" Fred asked his twin hoping that he might know the answer.

"No. Fred you're not. These are dark times Fred and we need each other and we have to stick together. Hermione would be in a mess if you broke up, and trust me bro if one of us died I think the other one would die in side. We all need each other. You going out with dear 'Mione isn't a bad thing it's wonderful. She needs some on to lighten her up." George said staring into his brothers eyes the whole time.

Many people had turn their heads and listened to Georges mini speech. Some were wondering whether to clap or not but then tiny Professor Flitwick came out asking them to come in to the class.

Fred and George were bored, they both hated charms.

**_[Authors note: with these notes Fred will be in BOLD, George will be in ITALICS and Lee will be UNDERLINED.]_**

_Hey bro._

**Hey. You don't know how bored I am!**

_I'm bored too Fred._

**Why are we still doing Charms?**

_So we don't have to do Potions._

**Oh yeah, good point. So what's going on with you and Luna?**

_Nothing._

**I can see you blushing George.**

_Shut up Freddy. Were friends!_

**More than that. Don't call me Freddy please.**

_HEY! I can have a friend that's a girl can't I? Hermione dose!_

***Rolls eyes* Chill brother chill. Dose Ginny know something I don't?**

_Nope. Why would you think that?_

**Oh she seems all nice and always coming with Luna to you.**

_Haven't I told you to shut up about me and Luna._

**Sorry. Can I know about this sleep walking thing?**

_Nope. Nobody knows and I plan to keep it that way._

**Please. *cute face and puppy eyes***

_Fred, no .It's a secret._

**Ohhhhh are you going out?**

_No._

**Wow that's short. I'll tickle it out of you later.**

_You wouldn't!_

**I would!**

Hey guys.

_Get lost Lee_

**Sorry about my brother Lee. He'll come round!**

_Will I?_

**Yeah you're annoyed about me teasing you over Luna.**

GEORGE FANCYS LUNA?! Fill me in please.

_I don't fancy her._

**Yeah you do.**

_How do you know then?_

**You're blushing again.**

_Am I?_

**Yep. So do you fancy her?**

_I'll tell you later._

What about me?

_I'll think about you!_

Why do you tell Fred not me?

**Because I'm his twin, the best twin he has.**

_You're the only twin I have, Fred._

I'm going guys I need to make notes for you guys.

**Thanks Lee.**

_Yeah thanks Lee!_

It was lunch time and Fred kept staring at his brother. He was not telling him something and he wanted to know. Ginny knew and Fred was sertian on that one. He would get it out of his brother soon. His thought were cut off by Hermione appearing and sitting next to him

"Hey. Did I interrupt a thought?" Hermione said.

Fred nodded and said, "George."

"What's wrong with you two now?" Hermione asked.

"He's not telling me something," Fred muttered and sighed.

"Your twins you shall get it out of him soon." Hermione said, "I have homework to do."

"Um, ok." Fred put his head in his arms and sighed again.

Over the other side of the Common Room George was talking to Ginny about Fred.

"He knows," George told her.

"Knows what?" Ginny said her brother wasn't making any sense.

"Something to do with me and Luna; but I'm not sure if I want to tell him yet." George said, he sighed and looked over to his brother, he looked like he was asleep but he wasn't sure.

"You'll tell him when you feel like it." Ginny said trying to comfort her brother.

"Girls are so complicated." George muttered.

"Are we?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"Yeah," George turned to her and noticed her smiling, "What? They can be!" he added.

Ginny started laughing and George gave her a blank face then playfully hit her on the arm. Then they both started laughing making some people turn their heads, including Fred. Fred had had enough of his brother secret and went over to him.

Fred asked, "Hey George can I have a word."

George nodded and stood up, "Where?"

"Dorm" Fred said. George followed his twin; before he went up the stairs he turned round to Ginny with the expression of HELP on his face. Ginny shrugged her shoulders and mouthed sorry.

Fred turned round to his brother and said, "What are you hiding from me?"

"What do you mean?" George lied; he didn't want his brother to know his crush yet.

"You know what I mean. You're hiding something and Ginny knows." Fred said.

"I'm not hiding anything from you. I always share things with you." George said; he was worried his brother knew.

"Just tell me, George. We had that fall out, you got really close to Ginny. You told her something. I'm not stupid." Fred demanded, he didn't want to start an argument but he also hated his brother keeping secrets from him.

"I have a secret but I don't want you to know yet," George muttered fiddling with his robe sleeve.

"But George we always share secrets!" Fred said sitting down next to George.

"I know we do but it's just I have one that you might just not take the right way. I don't want to be teased about it." George muttered he knew he sound stupid now.

Fred looked in his twin's eyes; the baby blue looked confused and hurt. "Who else knows your secret?"

"Just Ginny; she's been giving me advise." George said.

"Advise? What are you doing?" Fred asked a frown was planted on his face.

"What do you mean?" George asked.

Fred rolled his eyes, "What sort of advice?"

"Girls" George shrugged.

"Who?" Fred asked, the frown disappeared of his face.

"That's what I don't want to say, and no before you ask I don't fancy Hermione. Hermione is yours." George said, smiling.

"Come on tell me George, or I'll tickle you." Fred winked

George squealed, "No please!"

Fred laughed and said, "You sounded like a girl!"

George smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "I'll tell you if you promise not to tickle me again."

"Promise. So who dose Georgey fancy?" Fred asked, grinning at his brothers.

George sighed and thought 'Here it goes. The time I find out if my brother supports me.' George coughed and muttered, "Luna."

"Sorry didn't quite catch that" Fred said.

"Luna. Luna Lovegood, happy?" George said, blushing bright red.

Fred eyes widened and his eyebrows raised, "Realy!"

George nodded and ran his hand through his hair. Ruffling it up.

"I can see why you went to Ginny." Fred said, still taking it in.

"Just don't tell her, or anyone please." George said.

"I won't. It's your love life not mine." Fred said, smiling at him, "Never thought you would go for Luna. Can I ask: Why?"

George shrugged his shoulders, "Ask Ginny."

"I shall. Well I have Hermione too see and by the look of it you need a shower. So tally ho George" Fred stood up and added, "I shall no one although can I tell Ginny that I know?"

George nodded then locked himself in the shower. He breathed and thought 'Come on George. Get yourself together. Fred took it well, and there's nothing to worry about. He won't tell anyone if he does you call always pull a lovely prank on him.' George sighed and got in the shower.

**There's another chapter completed! Wasn't planning this to be as long (longest so far). Please**

**REVIEW :)**

**-OwlSky15678**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry Potterheads! I have been grounded; blame my father for no updates. Well here's Chapter 10 (YAY double figures). Hope you enjoy and it makes up for nearly 3 weeks of no updates!**

**WARNING: Fred's dream might ruin your feels! I'm warning you know so don't complain to me please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor the Characters :( J.K. Rowling our queen dose. **

**-OwlSky15678**

**The Adventures of Fred and George**

Chapter 10

It was five weeks since the day Fred had found out about George's little love but nothing had happened between them. Fred wondered why his brother was so shy about asking her. He had spoken to Ginny and she had explained everything he needed to know, he had asked her about the sleep walking business but no one except George and Luna knew about it.

It was the end of another busy day at Hogwarts and people were flooding into the Great Hall for dinner. Fred and George were among the students going down to dinner.

"I hate Umbridge," moaned Fred to his twin.

"Don't we all. She's taking over Hogwarts, as long as she doesn't ban Quidditch I can put up with her," said George.

"Really? You can put up with her!" Fred said.

"No, but you know what I mean."

Fred nodded and sat down. George sat down next to him and pushed his twins brothers arm playfully and said, "What's wrong, Freddy?"

"Nothing," Fred mumbled.

"Yeah there is. You can't lie to your twin you no."

"Seriously Gred, there is nothing wrong!" Fred sighed; he had no plans on telling him what he was thinking.

Fred had been off all day, he didn't know whether you should dwell on something as tiny as a dream but Fred was taking his seriously.

***Fred's POV***

My dream is horrible. This same dream keeps coming into my head. There is a battle at Hogwarts near the end of 'Mione's last year. Me and George are there along with the rest of the Order, it's the final war. But something happens there; there is a Death Eater, Rookwood is his name, and I'm there against a wall, so are Percy, Harry, Ron and Hermione are there too, something happens. A spell is cast and that wall collapses onto all of us. Then it all goes black, I see no more. Everything fades into a blur then I see something else; me dead on the floor of the Hogwarts Great Hall, everyone around me crying. Hermione and Ron come over to me but Harry just stares at me, ashamed of the death of people for him. 'Mione rests here head on Ginny's shoulder and Ron slumps on the floor near my knees. I hear a scream, my scream and I'm in a bright white room. I spin round and notice Dumbledore sitting on a bench robbed in crystal white, I walk over to him and sit down. Dumbledore speaks to me first, he mutters my name: Fred, staring into my blue eyes as he spoke. I try to speak but no voice comes out my mouth. Dumbledore speaks to me again, "Death. Is a strange thing, epically to people who don't deserve it."

I'm not sure what any of that means. I try to ask but again no voice comes out of my mouth. Dumbledore seems to read my face and says, "That body down there was yours. That is the future, its unchangeable. Fredrick Weasley, these dreams are a warning of the future of your life. Someone wants to change that, your new objection is to find that person."

This time voice comes out of me, "Why?" I ask.

"They need your help to change there's too. You have been chosen Mr Weasley. It's a dangerous task. You need to find this person before it's too late. Together you can change yours and there's, but only together."

Dumbledore vanishes in front of me and I wake up sweat all over my face, panting heavily. I know that someone needs me to change there's but there is only two years to find them, so I don't die and that person has the better future too.

***End of POV***

"Fred? Hello?" George said clicking his fingers again in front of Fred.

"Umm. What?" Fred said, scratching the back of his neck.

"You just went, blanked out. Hermione came in she's there," George said, nodding to Hermione.

"Fred?" Hermione muttered.

Fred bit his lip and looked round the hall. This person he had to help could be somewhere in this very hall and he just didn't know. Two years from now and he could be dead.

"Fred?" Hermione repeated.

Fred double blinked and muttered, "Sorry"

"Are you ok? You look bothered." Hermione said to him.

"Nothing. Something I dreamt last night. Only a dream." He said trying to but on a brave smile.

Hermione knew different she knew that something was bothering her boyfriend and she wanted to find out.

"I'm going to the Library," she said and she left without saying another word.

"Mate, come on you can tell me. I know that face. That face is the 'I'm worried about something' face" George said, smiling at his brother.

"There is nothing wrong." Fred lied and he looked round the hall again, he needed to find this person and fast.

"Yes there is. Who is bothering you now, hey?" George asked.

"No one, except you and your questions." Fred said, still looking around the Hall.

George sighed, "I'll shut up then"

It was 9 o'clock and most people were in the Common Room, Fred was there staring out of the black window, oblivious to the fact that George was saying his name. Fred was bothered about this dream because he was sure it was true. He didn't know whether he wanted to tell anyone about it or not, Hermione would just get worried and George would never shut up about it.

George had given up trying to get his brothers attention now, he just started around the Common Room. He stood up and walked over to Ginny.

"Can I have a word?" George asked her.

Ginny nodded and they sat down by the fire.

"You know that prank?"

Ginny nodded again.

"Well do you think we should do it?" George asked her.

"It's up to you. What's wrong with Fred?" asked Ginny.

George sighed, "I don't know. Something to do with a dream. I haven't got much out of him all day, even Hermione can't"

"Oh. I thought you would know." Ginny said, looking at her knees. She looked up and said, "Sorry George I need to go. I agreed I would meet Dean at quarter past." She stood up and waved good bye to George.

George sighed again. Everyone around him had someone, except him. He knew he wanted Luna but didn't know what to do about it. He was hoping maybe Luna might just go for a sleep walk tonight and maybe time will repeat it's self but loads better.

**Hope you liked it :D Little twist with Fred there, only to make it interesting! I'm not going to say what happens, except I might be making a squeal to this story. What do you say about George and Luna going out but them keeping it a secret…? Tell me your ideas please; I would love to hear them. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-OwlSky15678**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11! This chapter is Guna but will also have something about Fred's dream. I won't say anymore, don't want to ruin the story. Thanks for the 901 views, 7 reviews, 3 followers and 1 favourite. You people are wonderful! **

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Harry Potter nether do you. It all goes down to J.K. Rowling, our epic queen and the maker of my (and maybe yours) childhood.**

**-OwlSky15678**

**The Adventures of Fred and George**

Chapter 11

***George's POV***

Fred was sound asleep and I just couldn't sleep. Thought were streaming through my head, they were good thoughts though. I gave up trying to sleep at eleven and discded to go for a walk. I was near the Transfiguration corridor when luck stroke. Luna Lovegood was coming down the corridor towards me. As she approached I noticed that she was sleep walking smiling to myself I clicked my finger in front of her face and whispered, "Luna?"

She blinked awake and smiled at me, "I told you I would stop sleep walking, sorry George."

"Hey, that's ok." I said smiling at her.

"I'll go back now, thank you." She muttered.

I said, "Come and have a walk with me. You pick a place, any place and I shall take you there."

"Thank you. I don't have a favourite place but I do like to look out at the lake." She answered.

"Then we shall go there" I smiled at her again.

"You know the way?" she asked.

"Sure I do. I'm a Weasley twin," I grinded at her and she smiled back at me.

'Her smile is so beautiful' I thought.

"Show the way then Mr Weasley"

I smiled and thought, 'Mr Weasley, I could get used to that'

"Come on then. Follow me and you won't get lost. I know a short cut you want to take it?"

"Okay!" she said.

We got to the passage to the charms side of Hogwarts and I said, "Here we go, down here."

I tapped the statue with my wand and it moved aside showing a dark passage down below. Luna looked into it and said, "Hogwarts hold many secrets, thank you for showing me this George."

"That's alright. I didn't find it first though. If I told you who then I would have told you a Weasley Twin secrets and I would have to kill you, and I really font want to do that," I chuckled to myself and climbed down the hole. "Coming?"

She nodded and jumped down after me, "Wow its dark" she muttered.

"Lumos" I muttered and the tip of my wand lit up the dark passage.

"Thanks" she muttered.

Both of us didn't speak until we got to the other end of the passage and I opened the latch to get us out. I hauled myself up first and put my hand out to Luna. She took it and my stomach did a back flip. I helped pull her up and she carried on holding my hand as we walked. We didn't speak much but I guess that's how Luna likes it.

When we got outside Luna spoke, "I love the outdoors"

I just smiled, Luna was happy and so was I. She let go of my hand and ran down to the water's edge and sat down underneath a tree. I ran after her and sat next to her, staring out at the stars over Hogwarts. Luna stared to point out stars, "I'm sure that one is Jupiter," she said pointing to a star in the black sky.

"I don't really know me and Fred don't pay attention in Astronomy." I blushed and added, "I wish I had though, these stars are beautiful."

We just sat there Luna pointing out stars to me, I was half listening half thinking.

'Amazing this is' I thought, 'some time alone with Luna again. She's wonderful. Pointing out stars and every time her arm lifts up some of her blond hair slides around her arm, perfectly.'

"George?" she had stopped pointing out stars now and had turned to me.

I nodded.

"I really like you. You don't mind listening to me. I always thought you would be one of those people who would tease me and play joke on me," she paused.

I smiled and said, "That's for the Slytherin's!"

She laid down on her back, staring at the night sky, and carried on, "Thank you for being here for me"

I laid down next to her and said, "I'll always be her for you. Nothing shall break that" I took her hand a lightly squeezed it.

She smiled at me and said, "Thank you. You can be a lot like your sister."

"Well there are two sides to a Weasley twin; one side is pranking immature side and the other is the sentimental, kind, loving side."

"Loving?" she questioned.

I blushed, for about the 4th time this night, and nodded.

"George Weasley?"

I nodded again.

"Thank you again for understanding me. I never want to leave you" she said.

We both fell silent again, not knowing what to say.

"Luna?" I said.

"Yes?"

"The loving side of me has come through being with you. I have found someone who has just filed up the empty space that not even Fred can fill. Luna, you have shown me that beautiful thing called: love" I said, and then I thought, 'Oh butter cakes, I've just basically told her I love her'

"I love you too George Weasley." She said back.

'What? Did she just say what I thought she just said?" I thought, 'What do I say?"

"Luna, show that you truly love me and answer my question. Luna will you go out with me?"

"George! I'd love too!" she said, sitting up with a massive smile on her face.

I couldn't help but smile too as I sat up next to her and watched the stars and the ripples on the Black Lake's surface.

***End of POV***

George and Luna stayed outside for another hour before Luna started to fall asleep on George's shoulder.

"Hey Luna. I think you better go to bed." George said smiling at her.

She woke up again and nodded. They both stood up and George slipped his hand into Luna's. They walked back inside and George said, "I don't want to take any shortcuts at the moment."

"Same" she muttered.

They walked and talked about general life. Luna found out all the naughty things Fred and George had done when they were little.

"Sometimes I wish I had a twin or a brother or sister but then there are times when I like being on my own" Luna commented.

"I get that feeling. When you just want to be alone but then you have a sibling following you around." George said, remembering the time when Fred wouldn't leave him alone once.

George found a lot about Luna too. The incident with her mum, he dad's magazine and lots about Nargles and some other creature George couldn't remember the name of.

They both arrived outside the Ravenclaw Common Room and they stopped and started at the painting of a young woman robbed in sky-blue.

"Thank you George this has been the best night ever." She said.

"Same here" George muttered and he hugged her round the shoulders.

Luna took a moment before hugging him back. They broke apart and Luna said, "Good night George"

"Night Luna. Don't let the Basilisk bite" He said winking at her.

She smiled back at him and entered her Common Room.

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, George was so happy. He would somehow have to explain his mood to Fred but he wasn't going to let that trouble him. He wandered up to his dorm and slipped through the door. He looked around the dark room noticing everyone was asleep, just how George wanted them to be. George undressed and slipped on some pyjama bottoms and got into bed. He lay his head on his pillow and closed his eyes.

Before he was even able to wind down a scream filled the seventh year boy's dormitory.

George blotted up and ran across the room to his twin brother.

"Fred? Fred? Are you ok?" George said, with tears in his eyes scared for his brother.

Fred just carried on sleeping like Lee and Zac were. George sat by his brother until he would wake up. George was falling to sleep when Fred finally woke up, panting sweat running down his cold face.

George sat up and looked at his brother has smiled, "You're ok!"

"Only a dream. Why are you up?" Fred muttered.

"You screamed." George said sitting on Fred's bed.

"Really? Oh Georgey it's getting worse" Fred said looking at his knees.

"Explain"

"Well I have this dream where there is a massive Battle at Hogwarts and we're there but I die." Fred gulped and explained the rest of the dream.

"So this person could be anywhere?" George asked.

Fred just nodded and a tear slipped down his cheek.

At that point Fred and George had never been closer. They both wanted to find this person and make sure they knew what to do. Change the future, Fred and George were determined they were not going to let Fred's dream come true.

**So there is Chapter 11! Hope you liked it. Please REVIEW!**

**-OwlSky15678**


	12. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE (important if there is NO chapters on wards from this note)**

This story will be having a break in updates as I am busy typing up my other story and I am stuck for ideas. Sorry about this. Updates shall come when I have thought of any ideas for the next few chapters. The later chapters I have the ideas for. Ever so sorry and hope to see you when I get to writing them. Glad people liked this story so far. I haven't given up on it yet. I do promise that I shall give you more chapters, but as I said I need the ideas. Don't be angry at me either. I know people wanted updates sooner than later. I shall be spending this time trying to think of things to happen. All of my ideas so far happen later on in Order of the Pheonix.

Hope to see when I update,

OwlSky15678


End file.
